Broken Angel
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: A crazy story straight out of my demented mind. I don't know what I was smoking I swear... YAOI, AU and dark things. Fairytale like story but much darker. You won't believe the pairing either.


Author's notes : Err… Well,  I have nothing to say here, beside the fact that the poem used in this fic is from Leonard Cohen.. In the French translation, the 'she' became a 'he', that's what gave me this idea, that's all. And anyway I have read a challenge with an Arago/Trooper pairing on ezboard before so… *shrugs*. Just one thing, don't kill me and don't ask what I was smoking when I wrote this, I don't even know it myself ! I must have been delirious or seriously ill… Hell, even _I_ can't believe that I wrote that… *sighs* 

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, AU, R and god know what else… Sorry but I feel like throwing up right now….

Disclaimer : I don't own Ronin Warriors…. Now if you excuse me… *leaves to find a gun*

Broken Angel

By Shadow Of Arashi 

_As I lay dead_

_In my love-soaked bed,_

_Angels came to kiss my head._

_I caught one grown _

_And wrestled her down_

_To be my girl in death town_

_She will not fly._

_She has promised to die_

_What a clever corpse am I !_

Here is a legend, written so long ago that almost nobody remembers it today. The legend of the tragic bounding of two being never meant to meet. 

This is the tale of a dark king and of a part of his life, and how he came to be the destruction and the resurrection of his world. This is another look into a being we thought evil and what is left of his story….

****

Arago stared the ceiling of his huge room from his bed, sighing and closed his eyes. He shivered inwardly as his body shook with the force of his coughing before falling back on his bed, weak and shaking.

He could feel it every day, the dark, cold, ugly sickness that was slowly spreading inside his body, wasting away his bones and his strength. Arago's fists became a tight ball and he felt the rage and despair burning him in his chest. He forced himself to get out of bed, walked to the narrow window and looked outside.  

The sky was black, the earth burned and the nature dead. Not a sound, nothing, not a single soul was still leaving here. There was only a gloomy landscape left, cold and lifeless. It was all the more fitting to his state of mind and health. Arago walked back to his bed and fall on it heavily in an ungraceful way.

Alone, he started to think, and slowly he remembered some of the events of his life. He remembered the day he became king of this kingdom, all the intrigue he had made to have and keep his title, his past lovers... For sure, his life was as dark as the current sky, and all written in blood.

Arago also remembered that fateful day when he had decided to make his the most important source of power of this world. He had left his castle in the morning to find an old and legendary jewel, deep inside the earth and kept in a dark cave. 

He still have in mind the feeling of power the jewel had gave him, and the explosion with the tearing feeling inside his body as well when he took it in his hand. But when he woke up, there was nothing left of his kingdom. All the life of this world had been destroyed.

Since that day, Arago was alone. Alone and sick, for six months now. Arago was feeling that there was only little time left for him but he wouldn't given up. He wanted to live. A new fit of coughing stopped his thought and shook his body, leaving him weak. Arago cursed his fate and kept staring at the ceiling. 

Only a moment later, Arago felt himself starting to slip away. He started fighting with all his strength to keep his last bit of energy and life but he was losing quickly. At the last instant, Arago saw a bright light above his head. He had to close his eyes because of its brightness but he got the shock of his life when he opened them again. 

Above his bed, bent over him was a bunch of angels. He didn't even think of denying it, he _knew it was the true. He could feel it. The angels look at him and despite his weaken state Arago found out that he couldn't stop staring at them. It was as if he was bound by some kind of spell and forced to watch._

The first angel was a boy with raven black hair and wide tiger blue eyes. His white wings had feathers the color of blood in them as if they were bloodstained and he was looking at Arago with a intense, pure rage that seemed to burn like a fire in his eyes. He disappeared with a swift flapping of his wings.

The second angel that he saw had deep midnight blue eyes and hair the same indigo like color. His wings had dark blue feathers in them the same way the first angel had. The young angel boy threw him a look of loathing and flied away like his friend.

The next angel, another young boy, had soft looking auburn hair and gentle sea blue eyes. Like the second, his wings had blue feathers in them, but they were a pale blue instead. He gazed at Arago with confusion first then his expression was one of horror. The angel flied away like the others.

Then an angel with ash color hair and blue eyes appeared above him. He had white wings with pale orange feathers in them and a bigger frame than the others angels Arago had already saw. The angel's eyes were hard and full of contempt. Arago watched him leave like the others.

Arago was starting to wonder how long this was going to last when another angel fly above his bed. It was a woman this time, with long auburn hair and blue eyes. But her wings were all white. Arago look at her and shuddered when he saw nothing but emptiness in her eyes. Their were empty of any feeling, and that was maybe the most disturbing part of all. The angel woman disappeared without a sound or a glance.

Arago was really worry now and was wondering if the illness wasn't making him delirious when he saw what looked like the last angel of the bunch. When he saw him, he stopped breathing. 

It was another boy with light blonde hair, almost golden, and pale violets eyes. His wings were decorated with pale green feathers and when his eyes meet Arago, there was only gentleness and curiosity in them. 

Arago was in wonder when the angel bent down over him and rested his hand on his burning forehead, curiosity seemingly getting the best of the angel. Arago couldn't help himself. He wanted to know if he was dreaming or if it was reality. He took a deep breath and raising his heavy arm, he caught the angel by his wrist.   

****

The blonde angel let out a scream of surprise at the contact and the others screamed as well before disappearing, this time for good, in the light which have lead them here. When Arago opened his eyes, the blonde angel was by his side, sitting on the bed. His expression was unreadable. 

Arago watched the angel closer now that he was at his side and lost himself in his soft violets eyes. The angel looked slightly afraid and surprised. Even a little shocked maybe. Arago pulled him closer to him and breath in the sent of the blonde's beautiful hair. He was smelling of sweet flowers. It was divine.

"Who… Who are you ?"

He asked the young angel. The blonde looked at him and tilted his head to the side slightly, seemingly considering his answer before speaking.

"I'm Korin."

"Korin ? I'm sure I have heard your name somewhere. You are…"

"I'm the Angel of Light if that's what you mean."

Arago's eyes widen.

"The Angel of Light ? But what are you doing here ?"

The angel smiled sadly.

"You caught me remember ?"

Arago blinked twice before understanding what the angel was talking about.

"Err… I don't understand. I thought I was dreaming."

"Maybe, but you caught me anyway, and now I must stay here."

Arago stared at him in confusion.

"Why ?"

The angel looked suddenly very sad and turned his gaze away from Arago.

"When a human caught an angel, the angel must stay with that human until the human free him somehow. Till then the angel can't go back to the sky. It's a very old rule and till today, there was only one angel who had been caught that way. I'm the second I guess."

The angel said with a sad smile, letting his head fell slightly toward his chest. Arago stared at him and suddenly realised that he wasn't feeling ill anymore since the last minutes. He watched the angel intently then asked him the question he had in mind.

"Did you… did anything since you are here ?"

The angel raised his head and looked at him, question in his eyes, then understanding flash in his gaze.

"Well when I first saw you, before you caught me, I touched you and that touch heal you. That's because I'm the Angel of Light and I can heal. I can't fight like my friends but instead I have been granted this ability."

"Why did you and your friend came here in the first place ?"

Arago asked in genuine curiosity. The angel just kept smiling his sad smile and shook his head gently. Arago decided not to press him. Then something else popped into his mind.

"If you must stay here until I free you, does it mean that you also must… obey me ?"

"Yes."

The angel said in a emotionless tone. Arago didn't know if he liked the tone or not but was glad anyway. Then it was his turn to smile.

"Okay then, you will obey me from now on. Maybe my luck had finally come with you."

He said before getting out of bed. Korin just stayed silent, his eyes slightly glassed over. Arago ignored it and stepped toward his window and smiled. Today he was starting a new life, thanks to that beautiful angel. 

And now was maybe the time to use his newfound health he said to himself, looking at the angel from the corner of his eyes with a smirk. It has been so long since he had been with anybody…

****

Time passed and the life came back to Arago's kingdom. After two months the whole vegetation had grown back and people were coming once again to settle down in the now

beautiful land, looking for a better life. 

Arago couldn't be any happier. He had regained all his lost power and glory, making his estate one of the most powerful and one of the richest. Korin was still at his side, assuring his success. 

Arago was really enjoying his angel's presence, in more way than one. Often at night, when he was cold he would find himself seeking his blonde angel and Korin would end the night in his bed.

In the morning Arago would always feel better. Korin, on the other hand, would just look at him with half-lidded eyes, staring at him from his spot on the bed where he was tangled in the dark sheets, a sharp contrast to his pale skin, a hand in his hair and head titled to the side.

Arago could never really found out the emotions that were kept inside the deep violets eyes, but he didn't really worry about it, at least for now.

And so the days passed. More important people were coming to his castle and huge parties were organized at least once in a month, parties during which he never came back to his room alone.

Those parties were always the same. People would get drunk and end up in a giant orgy. Once or two, Arago was sure he noticed an almost pain look in his angel's eyes when he would run into him accidentally while dragging some girl or boy in his room. 

He never gave it a second glance though. And so it kept going on the same way… Until the fateful moment where the dark heart of the king melted after its prolonged exposition to the Light...

****

Arago ran across the halls, looking for his angel. He had been looking for Korin all day and couldn't find him, which made him very worried.

_/Where is he ?!/_

The dark king thought, feeling a tightening in his chest he had never experimented before. He wasn't worrying for his power this day, but was truly concerned for the angel even if he didn't fully realize it yet.

But what he did know was that the fact of being separated from his angel sends him into a near panic attack, and that he need him by his side. He had come to depend of the quiet, secretive winged being in more way then one and he didn't know how to deal with it as he had never feel this way before.

As he was beginning to feel desperate, he finally found the blonde angel in _his_ room, the last place where he would have thought of looking. Usually Korin stayed away from this room unless he absolutely needs to be there.

But here he was, looking through the window with a sad look, melancholy seemingly radiating from him. As he gazed at him, Arago felt this same strange emotion he had been feeling for the last few days building inside him.

Korin noticed him then, and turned his head toward him. The blonde angel stared at him with empty lavender eyes for a while before staring through the window again. Arago couldn't help but shudder at the look, and got the second surprise of his life when he caught himself thinking he would do anything to wipe away that look in his angel's eyes.

****

Since that day, Arago changed. He stopped going to the parties he still organized, started spending a lot of time just being near Korin and became more sensitive to the blonde angel's needs.

He actually started to see Korin as what he truly was, a beautiful being and a blessing rather than a toy. The blonde angel seemed not to notice the change though, keeping that lost melancholic look in his eyes.

But Arago was determinate to change it and to success.

And after a while he did.

The changes inside him made him painfully aware of things he hadn't care about before and soon, everyone around him saw that change. The king stopped his parties completely if it wasn't need for political reasons and tried asking his angel's advice more often, and listen to him. Everything to made Korin smile.

His kingdom only grow richer and more powerful.

Vaguely he was aware it wasn't like him to act in such a way, but those thoughts always disappear every time he gazed into the beautiful violets eyes of his angel. His greatest joys and rewarded were the smiles his angel send him, something Korin had never done before and without him noticing, the relationship between them changed as well.

Korin was now looking more lively and more beautiful than ever, and during those cold and lonely nights he wasn't passive any longer under the king's attention, but was now responding back to each touch, each kiss with equal passion. His eyes were now burning with something new and bright, something Arago was shocked to find in his own eyes as well. 

That's when he realize that yes, he was totally and helplessly in love.

When he realized the full meaning of this unexpected change Arago found he liked it, and decided to act accordingly to what he was now feeling, by sealing this love by something concrete. 

The very next day of his revelation he ask for the best jeweler of his kingdom to be brought to his castle. He asked the jeweler to made him a ring, one beautiful enough to fit as a gift and a promise to his angel. When the jeweler gave him the ring he asked, he thanks him and ran to his angel, impatient to show it to him. 

He found Korin in their room, reading a book as he often do. The angel looked at him in surprise when he ran into the room, wondering what was making his lover and king so happy.

Smiling as he only could when he was with his angel, Arago dropped down on one knee in front of his angel, his lover, his savior, the light of his life and shown him the ring even as he took a slender hand in his own.

"For you Korin, as a symbol of what I feel for you, for I never thought I would be able to love anyone like I love you. This is my gift to you as a thank for what you gave me, and a promise to forever be by your side, if you let me."

Was all he said, noting almost absently the slight shaking in his voice as he starred at Korin with hope and fear warring in his heart, a heart which was feeling almost too many new feelings now after years of being locked in the dark. 

The blonde angel's eyes widen upon hearing his words, before he gazed at the ring, shock written on his face. Then a smile slowly spread across his lovely face as he spoke words that forever bind them, and bind them for the best.

"Yes I will, for I see the truth in your eyes. I almost thought you would never ask."

Korin said in a soft whisper, before sliding the ring on his finger himself, smiling brightly at Arago. Then he bent forward and pressed his lips lightly against his lover's in a soft, love filled kiss. The first of many.

The darkness has shifted to light.

****

The years passed by and things had never been better in Arago's kingdom. The people were happy and proud of their king, a strong man, fierce but just and they love the gentle blonde at his side. They no longer know war, fear, hunger or poverty and they were grateful for that.

Arago was simply happy to be with Korin and happy to see his kingdom in such a state of greatness. Korin was simply happy to be with the human he loved.

But slowly things began to change and their bliss was cruelly put to an end. A priest came to Arago's kingdom and offered his services to the emperor for no payment. He merely said that he wished to help a great king to become greater. 

  
Korin knew that something evil lurked behind the priest, Badamon's eyes. But he had never spoken out against anything Arago wished and he seemed pleased and very willing to except the mystic being. 

He had heard of the priest's powers, not caring they were of the dark arts. He knew that with his angel by his side he would be assured posterity, but he was lured in by Badamon's promises of higher greatness. 

  
But then something went wrong. The king began to listen more to Badamon and less to Korin. He would go to the priest's working chambers and return with glazed or blank eyes. If was as if he was changed from the man that the angel had first known. 

Once Korin had asked him to not go to Badamon, warned him of the dark aura lurking around him, but he ignored his pleas and ordered him to stay out of his business. Never one to want the anger of his king, the blonde obeyed. 

  
The years went by and the land of Arago's kingdom changed greatly. He called for armorments and soldiers, building an immense army grounded by his teachings. Then without warning, he began to use the army as a way of fear for his people. Taxes were raised and some lands taken, many people learning to live in fear. They knew not what had become of the king they had once been loyal to, had once respected.

   
Korin was forced to watch this with blank eyes, pain of the people and land screaming of for help that he could not give. Slowly, his soul began to die with the terror Arago caused. Even the lands surrounding them fell to his now evil hands. 

Many wars were started and the king did battle in them, returning to his angel drenched in the blood of those he had fought. It sickened the angel to no end and broke his heart to see what had become of the man he had come to love. 

When he had first came to Earth he had been curious of this human, a man who had suffered a lot, made other people suffered but who finally had seemed to learn his lesson. After his capture, he had come to care for this man, his heart hurting each time Arago was still doing things that remind him of the man's old life. 

He knew that his presence had changed the man for the best, and he came to love him just as he knew that the man loved him, and the ring he still wore was prove of it. And now he was being taken away from him by a promise for power. 

He was making the same mistake again. But what Korin and Arago did not know was that the king's sudden craving for more power was not his own.

  
/_How do I save him?/_ the fallen angel once asked himself. /_I cannot bring back his soul that has been stolen by the dark priest./_

He gazed out into the black clouds, unable to tell whether it was from the arising storm or fire of the burning homes nearby.

   
"Please my friends, my once family," the broken heart angel begged to the sky. "Do not allow this to go on. He is not the one I once knew, the one I rescued. Please, save the people, this land and maybe he can be saved as well." 

Tears slowly feel from dimmed eyes as he turned away from the window. He had prayed that so often he feared they didn't hear his cries above the savage destruction around him.   
  
But high above the mourning clouds and crying skies, his friends did hear him. They watched his turmoil within a pool of swirling gold. Each one felt his pain but knew they could not interfere. After his capture they were no longer allowed to descend to the Earth. 

Their leader Hariel refused to risk another one of his children.

   
"What do we do?" Tenku asked in sorrow." He will surely die within a few short months if this continues." 

  
"We can do nothing," Rekka replied sadly." Father Hariel has forbid it." 

  
"But does he not care?" Suiko whispered, voice heavy with grief for his lost friend." Korin was so bright and lovely, now his light is almost gone." 

Kongo touched the brunette's shoulder to give him silent comfort. Tenku splashed the water, angry at his helplessness. The picture faded and he turned away. That's when he noticed the figure in the shadowed background of the room. 

  
"You heard it all," he stated, not truly surprised at the other angel's presence. 

  
"Hai," he nodded in the background. " I know what I must do." 

  
"But you can't-" he shook his head." Father Hariel will not accept you back again if something goes wrong." 

  
"I must," the figure replied as he turned to leave the room. "Without the Light I am dead already." 

With those words and the hidden meaning, he quietly walked out of the room. He had a mission and would not, no **could not** fail.

****

"You think he will success?"

"I sure hope he does, Korin does know him and trust him after all. I just hope he won't suffer anymore, he doesn't deserve that, not at all…"

****

A lone figure starred, gazing sadly at the dark and lifeless country around him, the wind making the dark blue hair move in time with the dark cloak the figure was wearing. 

/I can't believe this land is in such a pitiful state. No wonder Korin is half dead. This damn priest! He needs to die for this. He shall control the king no more. And I need to act before it's too late./

With those thoughts the dark figure pulled the cloak closer to his body and resolutely went on his way to his destination, Arago's castle.

****

Korin was still crying to himself softly, not knowing what else to do. His loyalty and love to his king prevented him from doing anything, for even if he did know what was wrong with Arago, he couldn't do anything with the priest always around his love like a vulture. And it has been so long…

He was still crying when the door of this room was pushed opened. Startled, Korin raised his head in time to see Arago, followed like a shadow by Badamon entering his room. The angel frowned and glared at the dark priest but stayed silent.

"My lord."

Korin said, bowing slightly. Arago nodded, eyes blank as they always were since Badamon's arrival.

"Korin my dear, I need your help. Badamon had made the wish to speak with you, and maybe convince you to come with us to his chambers. Would you be so kind as to agree to this request?"

Korin just starred at his king for a second, seemingly not realizing the words his lord has spoken. Then his eyes widened in horror and he shook his head violently, something Arago had never saw him do before.

"No! I'm sorry my king but I do not wish to be a part of this. Please I beg you, do not drag me into this."

The blonde angel whimpered, trying desperately to found the man he loved into this soulless creature standing in front of him. But the king just growled, showing his displeasure. He was stopped through when Badamon stepped forward.

"It's alright my king, just let me have a word with him alone and I'm sure he will change his mind."

Badamon said softly, sounding very much like a snake trying to charm and hypnotize his prey

"Alright. Do not be long."

Arago said before turning around and walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him and leaving Korin alone with the evil priest. As soon as Arago was gone the priest's expression changed and turned dark, his face finally matching the soul inside. Korin couldn't help but shiver and took a step back.

"Now angel boy you are all mine."

Badamon finally said in a dark laugh, coming closer to Korin. The blonde angel was really scared now and stepped back again until he was pressed against the wall. Inside he was screaming. _/That bastard! He set this up! Oh God please don't leave me, Arago my king where are you?/ _Finally he found his voice.__

"What? What did you say?!"

"You heard me. I know you are an angel, I pick it up from your lover's mind so there is no need for you to deny it. What I want from you is easy, I want your power. With the power of an angel such as you I would be invincible! Nothing will stop me! And since I already know you won't give me your power willingly I will just have to put a controlling spell on you like I did to the king. Don't worry it won't hurt much."

Badamon said, now barely an inch away from Korin. He grinned then and raised his right hand at the angel's face level and started chanting his spell. An eerie dark blue ball light started glowing in his hand and Korin felt real, deep and primal fear take him over. He was petrified.

Now he knew what had happened to his love, but there was nothing he could do to stop it now. Soon he would be just another puppet into the priest's hand. 

A tear fell from his crystalline eyes, unseen.

_/God…/_

Korin closed his eyes, and then opened them again. He was going to face his fate till the end. His eyes then fell on an object he hadn't noticed before, an object that was slightly hanging from the priest's robe.

A dagger.

His eyes hardened, and he made a decision. He would save his lover, no matter the price.

Clueless to what was going on inside the angel's mind and over confident of his victory, Badamon didn't expected Korin to fight, and it was what cause his downfall.

And so he didn't have the time to react, too surprise as he was, when the blonde angel suddenly snatch his dagger away in such a swift movement that he almost didn't see it. He didn't have the time to react when Korin plunged the dagger into his chest, falling on the ground in a pool of blood and breaking his spell for good. 

He could only scream in rage at the dieing but smiling angel at his feet.

/Now you are free love, by my death our connection will be broken, and my power will free you of his spell. Goodbye love…/

"ARRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

****

Somewhere in the castle, the dark figure let out a cry of intense hurt as he fell on the ground, tears blurring his eyes.

"Korin…"

****

King Arago was speaking to one of his counselors when he suddenly gasped, scarring the nobles next to him as he clenched at his chest, eyes wide as the spell which was fogging his mind for years now broke, tearing his mind apart as surely as any knife on flesh.

His eyes cleared then, the mad light leaving them and his counselors glanced at each other before breaking into a relieve sigh. They were finally recognizing their king into this man with the clear eyes. But their relief was short lived as Arago let out an agonizing scream and ran away from the throne room.

His scream still echoed into the room when the counselors ran after him. 

As they follow him they wonder what tragedy was going to hit them again, but they certainly didn't expect to see their king throwing the door to his room opened, before falling on his knees. When they saw the scene inside the room through many cries joined the king's. 

Before their eyes lay the broken body of the loving and loved blonde lover of their king, and the murderer was none than the hated priest, his dagger still lodged deep into the bleeding chest of the blonde.

Badamon realized then that he had to leave, and fast. Those people were out for blood, his blood for hurting their precious angel, but none were as bloodthirsty as Arago himself. The look in his eyes was chilling. It was the look of someone who had lost everything he hold dear to him, and who had nothing holding him back any longer.

Badamon backed away from the murderous crowd, but was stopped when he felt something hard and sharp poked his shoulder. Feeling oncoming dread the priest turned around, his eyes widening as he did and for the first time in his life, he knew true terror.

Behind him stood a tall angel with large black wings, holding a sword made of black metal pointed to his heart. The angel's eyes were a dark blue, filled with pain and hate. His face was hard and a scar ran under his left eye, his equally dark blue hair falling across his eyes. 

Vaguely Badamon registered that everyone present in the room had went silent upon seeing the dark angel, awe and fear running through the men and even himself. Fear that turned into panic when the angel started speaking

"You… you are the murderer and criminal I was looking for Badamon. I, the angel of death Yami has been send to give you punishment fitting your crime and assure that justice is served. Your sentence will be given to you in Hell, priest."

Yami growled, his deep voice echoing into the room and still ringing in everyone's ears even as he plunged his sword into the priest's chest, killing him instantly. Badamon dropped dead on the floor with a scream, his dark soul taken away from his body by the demons of Hell.

Justice has been served.

His mission accomplished Yami gazed at the king, who was starring only at the broken body of Korin with tears in his eyes. Yami felt sympathy and pity for this man before he shook his head and then walked to his fallen friend's side, kneeling beside the blonde angel's still body.

"I'm sorry to tell you this king Arago, but I must take Korin back with me in Heaven. This is the second part of my mission now. Let go of him, for he would not have you weep for him. He died knowing that his death would set you free. Do not disappoint him. Live to his name and made him proud of you, and do let the darkness takes you over again."

Yami said, the strong and powerful voice snapping the king out of his grief. Arago stopped looking at his lost love long enough to nod reluctantly, knowing he couldn't do anything to prevent this from happening. Even if it was tearing his heart to piece. 

Smiling comfortingly at the human king, Yami took Korin's body into his arms and got up, nodding once at the king before disappearing into a bright light.

A single black feather laying on the ground, bloodied by the blood coating the floor was the only thing left of the presence of the two angels. 

****

Years passed by again after the terrible tragedy that shook the whole kingdom, and things slowly get back to what they were. The people, who now know the truth pitied their king and mourned their beautiful angel. The army was cast away and the taxes deleted, and soon the kingdom was back to it's state of health and power before the coming of Badamon.

Arago also build a shrine in honor of his lover, for Korin's death first anniversary. It was a small church of sort, simple but beautiful in it's design, just like the person it was dedicated to, where the king and his people could come and pray for the lost angel. 

People said Arago came to the shrine everyday.

At his death his counselors respected his last will and Arago was buried inside the shrine. It has been the only place where he could still feel close to his lost love when he was alive.

He had respected his word to Yami and lived to honor his love.

****

Somewhere in Heaven, a blonde angel was crying heavily as he watch the body of his one time love being buried inside the shrine dedicated to him.

Korin cried as he watch what was going on Earth but through his tears he was smiling, because he knew the human he once loved had found peace. Finally drying his tears Korin snuggled gracefully into the warm arms holding him and closed his eyes.

"How do you feel love?"

"I'm fine love, I'm fine. I have deal with this awhile ago now but I loved him, and it still made me sad to see him die. But I know he is fine now, so I have no reason to cry any longer. Beside I have you. You comfort me and help me in my time of need and I can never thank you enough for this. I still wished I could have seen him one last time though…"

"I know love but you were lucky as it is. If Hariel hadn't take you to God himself when I got back you would be dead now. Only our Lord's power bring you back. You got off the hook with only a warning and the interdiction of ever going back to Earth. I think you were lucky."

"I know… they think that this whole tragedy was enough pain for me not to put me through anymore pain, and I'm glad for they generosity. Now that it is truly over I can get on with my life, thanks to you. I know he won't be mad."

"Hai love."

"Yami I love you so much… thank you…"

"I love you my Korin, I could never live without your light…"

A kiss was exchanged and a page of History was turned as two angels shared a true moment of happiness, as they were mean to be.

OWARI

Shadow: Here it is, all done. I can't believe I did it. I FINISHED IT!! @_@ *is overwhelmed* A big thanks to Split Persona (especially Katherine) who help me a lot with it. At the rate it is going I may as well engage her as my personal muse… Not that I mind but I don't know how she would take it. Oh well. *shrugs* The AnubisuxSeiji (YamixKorin just in case you really wouldn't have get it) bit at the end was for Katherine. I hope you enjoy it girl! ^_~


End file.
